The Start Of Something New
by Meriwether
Summary: With Ray and Neela as roomies, how badly will she regret her decision? Will she ever adapt to seeing strange rockers passed out in her living room?
1. The Journey Home

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do notown any of thesecharacters, or the genius song used.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journey Home 

Lazily stepping off the bus, Neela makes her way home with only one thing in mind. _Sleep._ Sighing, she stops to grab her mail and reluctantly continues her seemingly long journey. She's standing a foot in front of her door, juggling her purse in one arm, mail in the other and a coffee cup dangling from her lips, while struggling to find her keys. Though she suddenly finds herself thrown off balance,with her coffee cup flying from her mouth spilling it's contents halfway down the hall. Glaring through her apartment door she begins to hear an all-to-familiar raspy voice singing from inside.

**I've been thinkin' how we used to be before  
Now that I've been sleeping all alone  
It's kinda funny but I thought I'd miss it more  
But instead I'm sleeping like a stone**

She rests her head against the door and shuts her eyes.

_So much for my much needed sleep tonight…_

Sighing in defeat, she reaches for the door handle and slowly pushes it open. She wearily glances around the apartment, taking in the mess that stood in front of her.

_I knew I was going to regret this…_

**Well, I'll be honest cuz it hasn't been easy  
Getting out into the unknown  
Every time I start to feel a bit queasy  
I remember to unplug the phone**

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I got bored this morning and just went with it. I probably won't continue. This song is called _**Average Jo**_ by _**Jonny Was**_ -Shane West's band in real life. _


	2. Guilty Confessions

**Authors Note -** WARNING: Slightly spoilerish! My friend sent me the recent spoilers for Neela/Ray so I decided I might as well make use of them. I'm tweaking it quite a bit, but I just thought I'd let you know anyway.

* * *

Chapter 2: Guilty confessions?

"Ok! Stop, stop, stop."

"Dude, that's gotta be the 6th time you've stopped us. What's your problem?"

"It just doesn't sound right. I don't like it."

"Maybe that's because you couldn't keep a beat if your life depended on it."

"Or maybe it's your shitty baselines that keep throwing me off."

Ray let out a frustrated sigh. _Another day I get to play referee… _He reached down and turned off his amp. His gaze quickly shot upwards as he saw his roommate making her way inside the apartment. After much speculation, his eyes darted between Neela and his band mates. He settled on Neela.

Ray stood up and started to make his way over to the kitchen, knowing his band mates were far too engrossed in their argument to notice. He watched as Neela slumped down into a chair and started sorting through her mail. He stood there for a few moments, shamelessly staring at her much to her unknowing. She was consumed with what looked to be a letter. He almost spoke, though stopped himself when he saw a small smile play across her lips.

A little taken aback, Ray slowly ran his fingers through his hair and, in spite of himself, turned back around seeing his drummer emerge from the living room.

"Whatever man, I'm taking off" He heard his highly agitated drummer yell to his bassist.

"See ya Ray."

"Later." Ray replied shaking his head and closed his eyes.

"Hey Ray." Startled, he open his eyes as her voice cut through his trance. "I didn't see you there."

"I like to think I can be invisible when I want to be." Ray said as he slowly averted his gaze back to Neela.

"Sure, Ray…" Slightly thrown, she slowly takes in his appearance.

_Wait, is she checking me out? No way… she can't be…_

"—All right?"

_Why does he always have that elusive smirk on his face…_

Suddenly brought back to reality, "Wait, what? All right what?"

"Are. You. All. Right?" Carefully narrowing her eyes she waits for his response.

After considering his options for a moment, "Well, that depends. Will we play doctor if I'm not?" his smirk grows wider.

With that, Neela stands up and makes her way towards her room, "On any other day, I probably would have slapped you Barnett."

She had almost reached her door when he stopped her.

He could practically feel the ice coming from her eyes but couldn't stop himself from grinning even wider. "It was Ray just a second ago, why the cold shoulder?"

Shaking her head in dismay she reached for her doorknob.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She was now opening her door, ready to fall not-so-gracefully onto her bed. "Didn't your shift start hours ago?"

"I had to switch schedules." Ray responded easily.

Neela quickly spun around to face him. "Why? You said…"

Trying his best to hide his guilt, "I know. It'll only be for a little while though. We booked a couple of gigs that were sort of time conflicting."

Seconds past where they both stood staring at each other in silence. He was waiting for her to say something. He didn't think she'd be this upset…

After studying her expression, he silently turned around quietly muttering sorry on his way to the kitchen.

"It's fine, Ray. I'm just very fond of sleep."

Ray smiled slightly as he watched her disappear into her room.

"Hey man, are you really all out of beer?"

Ray quickly spun around facing his friend.

_Shit, I forgot he was still here…_

Ray laughed and shook his head, "Brett, do you really not remember? We finished off both 6-packs. Just the fact that last night may seem a little blurry should have tipped you off."

The look of confusion quickly faded from his friend face and was replaced by a look of disappointment.

"Well, anyway. Are we gonna practice or what?"

Sighing, Ray's eyes found his way to Neela's door and shook his head, "No, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"Alright, then. You going someplace?"

"I think I'll stop at the store. Listen, if you're going to stay, try and keep it down."

"Sure thing. See ya later."


	3. Restless

Chapter 3: Restless

Neela lay uncomfortably on her bed, attempting to fall asleep. She had gone from being giddy and happy to frustrated and angry in a matter of minutes. Michael had written her back. When she saw his familiar scrawl on the envelope, she could have sworn her heart stopped. But as quickly as that happiness came, it left.

_This must be what insanity feels like…_

The past few weeks now she had been trying to figure out why she accepted Ray's offer so quickly. Abby made it clear she didn't have to move out right away, but she did anyway. After the abduction, it was obvious Abby needed her space, so she thought it best to get out of there as soon as possible. But, Ray? Within a matter of days she knew this was one of the worst living situations ever dealt to her. She had to face the facts; things weren't going to get any better.

Neela shifted onto her side and gazed out the foggy window. Rain had started to pour now. She wearily drifted off to sleep, listening to calming rustling of raindrops on the sidewalk.

_Milk… eggs… butter… cheese… Tur.. uhhh….shit…_

Ray stood helplessly staring into the meat isle trying to choose between ham and turkey. On any other day, it would have been an easy choice. But he couldn't remember for the life of him if Neela liked turkey or ham.

"Fuck it."

Ray sighed and threw both choices of meat into his cart.

_Bread… onto the bread… Bread… Ah_

After grabbing both wheat and white bread, Ray headed for the frozen foods section. He quickly grabbed his Edy's Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream without a second thought.

Ray slowly shook and his and laughed to himself. _If you don't like it Neela, tough… No girl can come between my Edy's and me…_

After picking up two six-packs of Samuel Adams he headed for the checkout area. Inline, tapping his fingers lightly on his cart, he waited patiently for the elderly woman in front of him to checkout. He glanced around the isles and picked up a TV Guide. After lazily looking through it he put it back on the shelf and grabbed a lonely bottle of cologne sitting on top.

_Tommy Mens Cologne Spray…_

Shrugging, Ray dropped it into his cart and moved up to pay.

"That'll be $49.35 sir."  
**

* * *

**

**Author's note-** to everyone who has reviewed: YOU ROCK! I love getting feedback, good or bad. I really am sorry I haven't updated. I want to continue this, but I haven't been motivated lately. And after I saw the episode with Gallant, I felt like I should take a different turn with this story. My next chapters will be longer; I just needed to get these ideas out of me.


	4. Proper Introductions & Clothing Pursuit

Chapter 4: Proper Introductions and Clothing Pursuit

Neela hurriedly gathered up her clothes and a clean towel, cursing herself for sleeping too late. She quickly emerged from her room and took off towards the bathroom almost knocking Bret off of his feet.

"Woah there…" He smiled and let his eyes slowly drift to the buddle of clothes she was carrying.

Neela warningly shot him a glare, "I need to get ready for work."

His eyes shot upward with the smiled still plastered on his face. He slowly backed away from her with his hands in the air.

"So, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Bret." He said trying his best to come off as charming. He almost extended his hand, but thought better of it.

She studied him for a second and with an obvious tone of frustration in her voice, "Neela."

Her eyes darted between him and the bathroom before she leapt inside and locked the door behind her.

Bret quietly laughed to himself wondering if Ray knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

20 minutes later, Neela appeared in the living room, drying her hair with a towel. 

"You're still here?" Neela inquired.

Bret reluctantly pulled his gaze from the TV and looked over at Neela, "Ray said I could crash here for a few days… I hope you don't mind…"

"What, your girl-friend kicked you out?" Jokingly asked before walking towards her room.

"Actually, we broke up." Bret carelessly replied.

Actually feeling somewhat bad, she gave him a small smile. "Oh. Sorry."

Neela threw the used towel back into her room and started a search for her shoes.

Bret followed close behind her and stood in her doorway, watching as she tore apart her room, looking for something important, apparently. He smiled to himself.

"So. What are you looking for? It's starting to look like World War III in here" Bret replied while gazing around the room.

Neela looked up, surprised that he was standing there, "Shoes. Must.. find.. my shoes.."

"Ah, yes. Can't deprive a lady of her shoes." Bret muttered lightly to himself.

"What was that?" Neela halfheartedly replied.

"Nothing, nothing."

Now half inside of her closet, she heard Bret clear his throat. She quickly repositioned herself so she could see him.

"Where were they!" Neela questioned, clearly annoyed by the smirk on his face.

"By the foot of your bed." Bret shrugged, but continued to smile.

She quickly grabbed her shoes that were dangling from his fingers and slipped them on her feet.

She took off back into the living room now in search of her jacket.

"What, no thank you?"

Neela lazily rolled her eyes, "Thank you"

Bret sat back down on the couch but continued to follow her movements with his eyes, "No problem. Glad I could be useful."

* * *

Ray casually unlocked the door to his apartment, stepping inside and setting the bags of groceries on the table. He looked thoughtfully around the kitchen, taking in its state of chaos. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, he sat down at the counter and tried to sustain a yawn. After sitting for a few moments and smoothly closing his bottled water, he slowly began to stand, though stopped when his eyes caught sight of Neela's mail stacked on the counter. His eyes gazed over the top envelope long enough to see who it was from.

_Dr. Michael Gallant…?_

Not thinking much of it, he sighed heavily and walked back over towards the table and began to put the groceries away._  
_

_

* * *

_

Finally pulling on her jacket and ready to make her escape, she hears the phone ring.

_Okay, likely situation it won't be for me… but what if it is…?_

Neela glanced around the living room trying to spot the phone. She hesitantly began searching in and underneath every piece of furniture in sight, half afraid of what she might find in the process.

"Where is it?" Neela questioned more to herself, though the frustration in her voice was obvious.

Giving up, she slumped into the chair across from where Bret was sitting and carelessly sent a glare in his direction.

"Hey, don't look at me." Bret raised his hands in surrender once again and turned his focus back to the TV.

"That better not have been for me."

"Actually, it was." Ray slowly entered the living room holding the phone in his hand.

"It was Abby. I didn't get to it in time, but she left a message. Something about you standing her up today for dinner—"

"Oh no no no. Bloody hell. I completely forgot."

"Well she didn't sound too upset, just worried that you didn't call"

Sighing, Neela closed her eyes and feebly let her head hit the back of the chair.

"So—" Ray started...

Quickly opening her eyes Neela glanced at her watch realizing she completely forgot about work.

"Damn it! I'm going to be late." She launched herself off the couch and rushed to leave.

"Are you going into work?" Ray questioned, trying to catch up to her.

"Yes and if I don't leave now I'll be late, so don't you dare try and distract me." She said while reaching for the doorknob.

Without thinking, Ray smoothly positioned himself between her and the door.

"Wait, I'm on too..." He briefly hesitated as he could almost feel the frustration coming from her eyes. "If you slow down for a second I'll drive you."

It was then he realized how awkward and uncomfortable this position really was. Their bodies were barely touching but he could feel the heat radiating off of her. He gently dropped her wrist and moved away from the door.

"Fine. But hurry up."

Without another word, Ray reached for his keys on the counter and grabbed his jacket off the chair.

Opening the door he silently ushered Neela outside.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I don't really like how I wrote this chapter, mostly because I don't like Bret, so if it seems a little rushed or sloppy, that'd be why. I'll probably have another chapter up in a day or two. If you're not feeling this story, please tell me, because I'm debating on weather or not I should continue this. 


	5. Something For Nothing

Chapter 5: Something For Nothing

They managed to successfully make it to the edge of the apartment block without so much as a word to one another.

They approached his car and as Neela was about to reach for the door handle, she felt Ray's arm around her grabbing her waist, holding her in place. He steadily opened the door and let go of her.

"Careful." He said just barely above a whisper

Neela slowly pushed herself inside his car, making a point to look anywhere but in his eyes.

Ray gently shut the car door and walked over to the opposite side and situated himself in the drivers seat. He allowed himself a quick glance to his right, noticing how pissed off she actually is and realizes he probably has a lot to do with it.

Seconds after he started the car, his radio went off full blast causing Neela to cringe and shoot him a deathly glare.

"Sorry." Ray quickly apologized and turned down the volume.

A few minutes of agonizing silence passed as Neela sat there staring out the window. She knew she shouldn't be this upset with Ray, since he really didn't do anything to begin with. After all, he did offer her a ride, but she sort of felt like it was out of her control. Swallowing her pride, she turned towards Ray and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"So... umm, thanks." She stated trying her best to sound sincere.

Keeping his eyes on the road he muttered, "Yeah, no problem." and leaned forward to change CD's.

After a few moments, he saw Neela shift forward and reach for the stereo controls. Certain she was going to turn it off, he sighed heavily and continued to stare at the road in front of him. He was surprised though, to say the least, when she actually turned up the volume, as supposed to turning it down.

He looked questionably at her for a moment before shrugging it off and turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks everyone for the oh so kind reviews. I have the next chapter written already, I just need to edit it. Has anyone gotten confused though? The first 5 of these chapters have taken place on the same day, and I didn't think to clarify that until a friend of mine mentioned it's not very obvious. So, yeah. It's not too significant, but sorry if I confused you. Take it easy :) 


	6. Returning The Favor

Chapter 6: Returning The Favor

"Hey Neela." Carter said appearing behind her.

"Hi Dr. Carter."

"Ready for your first patient of the day?" he laughing slightly and handed her a clipboard.

Neela looked up somewhat solemnly, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He silently nodded and walked away busying himself with his next patient.

Neela looked to the chart, going over her patient's information, though found herself partially locked in a daze, eyes skimming over the words but not really absorbing them.

"So, heard from Gallant lately?" Pratt appeared, quickly pulling her from her thoughts.

"Actually, yes. I got a letter from him today." Neela replied in a formal tone that sounded foreign to even herself.

He shot her a knowing look, "Letter, huh? I guess it is more romantic then e-mail." Responded and lightly chuckled.

Trying to ignore the smirk on his face she continued, "I'll be writing him back, anything you want me to say?"

He quickly sobered, "Just tell him… it's not the same without him here." He smiled uneasily and continued, "And tell him to hurry up and come home."

Neela gave him a small smile before turning around making her way to her first patient.

"So, Gallant?" Ray quickly appeared to Pratt's side.

"Oh, hey man. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well…" Ray looked apprehensively off to the side.

"He was before your time, also an intern though. One of the best this place has ever seen."

He turned to lean back against the counter, "So he was loved all around, then?" and folded his arms across his chest.

Pratt nodded slightly but continued to look over his patient's chart. "Most people took it pretty hard when he left. Neela particularly."

"Left for where, exactly?" Ray pressed on.

Pratt shook his head slowly and let out a sad laugh, "To serve his country."

"Iraq?" Ray looked up questionably.

"Yeah, from what Neela tells me, things are so crazy he actually misses the ER. This place is paradise compared to what he has to deal with on a daily basis."

Ray looked thoughtfully at the ground, "Yeah, I can only imagine…"

* * *

"Hey, Lockhart. Wait up a minute." Ray called after her, trying to catch up.

Abby abruptly stopped and turned to see who was shouting her name.

"Ray..." she responded, unable to hide both the confusion and surprise in her voice.

"So, nice day a walk isn't it?" replied lamely with a huge smirk on his face.

Deciding the best possible solution was to ignore him, Abby turned back around and continued walking, unaware he following quickly behind.

"You know, you really should be more careful." Ray said feigning concern.

"Oh yeah?" Abby responded, raising an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"One might think you're trying to avoid me." He stated feigning hurt, motioning dramatically toward his heart.

Without bothering to respond Abby crossed the street getting in line for a cup of coffee.

After thinking over her options momentarily, "I'll have an Espresso Roast." And started to grab for her purse.

"I'll have a House Blend, and put the ladies on my tab." Ray stepped up, putting a 10 bill on the counter, pretending not to notice the look of surprise and disgust on Abby's face.

"Ray, what are you—"

He quickly waved a hand to stop shush her, grabbed the coffee's and motioned for her to follow him.

"So, are you off?" Ray asked trying to start conversation.

"Yes." Abby answered, not bothering to hide the puzzlement in her voice.

"Well, I'm only on break." Ray stated, looking pointedly at Abby, trying to grasp how annoyed she was by him.

"So I guess you should cut to the point of this little excursion then."

"Right." Fairly annoyed, he decided. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Come on, take off your jacket, sit down and drink your coffee. Relax." He jokingly commanded her, receiving a not so friendly look in the process. She wearily obeyed.

Figuring it best to try and lighten the mood, "And I don't think losing that glare would hurt too much either."

She carelessly rolled her eyes and his smirk only growing wider.

"Is this going to take long? Because believe it or not--"

Quickly jumping in, "I know you have a life, Abby. In fact, you have quite the social life I hear. Now, if I had a guy like Dubenko giving me that kind of attention…" Purposefully stressing his last choice of words.

"Ray!" Abby explained, no longer wanting to put up with this charade. She quickly stood and set down her coffee.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry." He stood and gently took her arm and guided her back to the chair.

"I didn't come to you looking for a fight." Ray admitted, agonizingly sincere.

"Then what do you want from me?" Abby asked expectantly.

Ray sighed and sat back, running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you remember a while back, I helped you with a problem of yours." Ray began, hoping she would remember. He stared at her momentarily while a confused look covered her face.

"Oh. Right. My needle stick patient." Abby nodded, though was no less confused.

Trying to remain confident, he continued, "So, it'd be a fair assessment then that you kind of… owe me?" He smirked but couldn't stop the seriousness in his voice.

Abby looked at him, somewhat alarmed, "Ray, what's going on? Are you in trouble? Because--"

"No, no." He quickly waved his hands furthering those thoughts from her mind. "It's nothing like that."

Relief quickly spread across her face, "Then…?"

"I was hoping…" He briefly looks down to the table, but then confidently meets her gaze. "I was hoping you could just fill me in on something. You know, like, information."

He allowed himself a small smile toward and continued sipping his coffee.

Abby looked at him curiously and decided to play along, "What do you want to know?"

"Dr. Michael Gallant?" He asked slowly, but hopefully.

Not knowing what to think, Abby look at him skeptically.

After hesitating for a moment and briefly running his fingers through his hair, he laughed awkwardly and readjusted his position looking Abby in the face.

"Were he and Neela…?" He said shaking his head, almost laughing at how much his voice was shaking.

Smiling slightly, Abby nods in understanding. "Together? Yes. Serious? Getting there."

"So… what happened? Once he left, I mean." He finished off his coffee relaxed back into his chair, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing much could happen. They've kept in touch, but it's been over a year now and he still hasn't come home." Abby responded and looked thoughtfully at Ray, trying to read his expression.

Not sure what his silence meant, she decided to continue. "She's always worrying about him. I don't know if she loves him like she used too, but she misses him. She tries to hide it. But I know she does."

Ray continued to stare into the table, not sure what to ask.

"So he's a US Army Reserve Doctor?" He asked finally break the silence.

"Yeah. He comes from a strong military family. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. Plus, the army paid for him to be put through medical school."

After waiting a moment for him to respond and got nothing, she decided to try her luck. "Why do you want to know all this Ray?"

Ray looked up uncertainly and met her gaze, not sure how to answer that question.

"You're not... interested in her, are you?"

"Interested?" he managed to choke out. "In Neela?" He paused for a moment wondering if Abby was being serious.

"No, no." shaking his head he clarified, "But a band mate of mine is."

Abby shot him a skeptical look, but decided to believe him. "She's not into casual dating. Or casual sex for that matter."

Looking pointedly at her, he tried to decide whether or not he should take offence to that comment.

Slowing shaking his head, he shrugged it off. "Bret's a good guy."

"I guess we'll see." Deciding she's said enough, or more then enough, she quickly finished off her coffee pulled her jacket on.

She tossed her cup in the garbage and looked back towards Ray, "What?"

He looked at her innocently, "Nothing…"

"No. You have something face." Abby responded pointedly.

"Is she waiting for him? To come back, I mean"

She locked eyes with him for a moment, thinking of the best way to answer, "I think that's something you'll have to ask her yourself."

Ray nods in understanding and grabs his jacket. He turns around, slightly unsure of what to say. "So, umm… thanks" He spit out awkwardly.

Abby had never seen Ray nervous before, but she knew that look in his eyes. He was pleading with her not to tell anyone about this conversation, especially Neela.

"Just returning the favor." She laughed.

He smiled as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and headed back towards the ER.

* * *

Nearing the end of his shift, Ray caught sight of Neela going over a patient with Dr. Pratt. He waited until Pratt made his exit, and came up behind her.

Hovering over her shoulder, he looked down at the charter in her hands, "You almost done?"

Slightly startled, she turned around to face a seemingly anxious Ray. "Yes. Actually. Why?"

"I'm headed home. Do you want a ride?"

Thinking it over for a minute, she nodded, "Sure, but can you give me a few minutes? I wanted to find Abby before I left."

Ray felt his heart stop for a brief second as panic flooded over him, "Why?" he managed to get out.

Luckily, Neela was still looking over her chart and didn't seem to notice his abrupt change in behavior.

"To set up another dinner." She carelessly stated, but then looked up to meet Ray's eyes. For a moment she could have sworn she saw fear deep inside his eyes, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Right, well. Sorry. She was off a while ago." Ray replied

"Oh. Okay. Well let me grab my jacket."

"Alright, I'll be out by the car."

Neela nodded briefly before turning around and leaving Ray with his own thoughts.

He silently watched her walk away, before turning around himself and made his way to the car.

* * *

**Authors note:** I'm used to writing strictly dialogue (for movies scripts and such) so this whole descriptive/visual side of writing is sort of new for me. I'll probably be experimenting with some different writing techniques, so if it starts to go down hill, let me know.

Also, I sort of feel like this story is lacking, so if anyone has ideas or suggestions, please enlighten me. I don't know what it is, but something just feels off when I read it. Maybe it's just my subconscious side filling my head with doubt.


	7. Each And Every Highway

Chapter 7: Each And Every Highway

Ray leaned back against the passenger-side car door, folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

_It's been a strange day…_

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar figure heading towards him. He took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"Sorry that took so long. Pratt cornered me." Neela smiled apologetically.

"It's not a problem." Ray said and casually opened the door for her.

* * *

Minutes slowly passed by as they sat in silence, both staring off to the road in front of them. Ray slowed as he approached the stoplight and allowed himself a quick glance to Neela. In less then a day he managed to learn a lot about her, most of which he probably shouldn't know, what worried him though is he didn't even feel bad about it. He should feel guilty that he pressed the subject with both Pratt and Abby instead of talking to her about it. But the only thing he felt bad about was not trying to get to know her sooner. 

Neela shifted uncomfortably; all to aware of the strange looks Ray kept shooting her. She knew she should say something, attempt at some kind of conversation, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She's well aware of her habit to always say the wrong things, or to over dramatize things that should be left alone. She decided not to risk it. The last thing she wanted was to seem ungrateful.

"Are you hungry? We could stop--"

Neela's gaze quickly shot up, "No! …I'm fine… Thanks."

Ray silently nodded leaned back into his chair.

Feeling awkward with her abruptness, she decided to continue, "Unless… you want to--" but she was quickly cut off.

"No. I'm good." Ray offered a small smile and faced the road again.

His smile quickly faded though as he saw a long line of cars stopped in front of him.

"Damn it." He rolled down his window, trying to see what was going on.

Neela mimicked Ray's actions and stuck her head out of the window. She saw flashing lights faintly off in the distance and sighed, "There must have been an accident. No wonder traffic was so terrible."

Ray repositioned himself back in his seat and dropped his head to the steering wheel. He turned partially towards Neela and gave her a sad smile, "Might as well get comfortable."

Neela laughed lightly and gave him an apprehensive look, "Yes, and you're looking so comfortable Ray..."

Grinning, he pushed himself up and leaned back into his chair. "Well, as comfortable as you can be in a car."

Neela smiled back at him and reclined her seat. She gazed lazily around his car, taking in its appearance. She felt a sarcastic remark coming from the back of her throat, but quickly decided against it.

Choosing a much a safer subject, she looked towards the back seat, "What's with the bags?"

Glancing towards the back, he laughed slightly, "I was wondering what I did with those." Ray smiled and looked back towards Neela, who wore a semi curious expression on her face.

"Clothes. I went shopping." He stated simply.

Stifling a laugh, she tried looking away from Ray, but immediately noticed his uneasiness. She couldn't control herself and began laughing.

"What?" Ray said, obviously exasperated.

When he got no answer, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ray, I'm sorry, I just can't imagine you shopping." Neela responded, giving her best impression of an apologetic look.

Considering her statement, "Who do you think picks out my clothes, then?" he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Oh, I don't know, Sid Viscous?" Neela's face broke into a huge smile and she silently shook her head.

Not sure if he should be offended or not, he looked back towards her, getting ready with a sarcastic comeback, but stopped himself when he saw her smiling. He found himself momentarily speechless, but quickly shrugged the feeling off.

"You must think you're pretty clever." He said eyeing her curiously.

Before either could say another word, he noticed the car in front him starting to move. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked back at Neela and smiled.

"Finally."

The rest of the ride went fairly smoothly and they continued to talk casually.

* * *

They approached their apartment door and slowly walked inside. 

Heading straight for the fridge, Ray grabbed a bottle of water and offered Neela one.

"Thanks."

After downing almost half the bottle, he smiled at her, "We should do this more often."

Wiping her mouth, she smiled back, "What, get stuck in a car pile-up?" she said jokingly.

"I was going to say talk… but that works too."

They both stood there silently, finishing off their water. Neither could stop a small smile from forming on their lips.

"Good night, Ray." She gently set her bottle on the counter and headed towards her room.

"Good night." He set his bottle down as well, but instead of heading towards his room, he found himself glued to that spot, watching her retreating form.

* * *

Neela crawled into bed and turned off her light. She tried to silence her inner thoughts, but she kept tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. 

"_I can't believe you've been holding out on me."_

She kept repeating in her mind Ray's words that he said to her earlier on the way home. She kept wondering if there was some sort of hidden meaning in it. Realizing she was probably overanalyzing, she closed her eyes and made another lame attempt at falling asleep.

"_So, Sid Viscous huh?" He questioned her and couldn't help but smirk. _

"_Wow, that was a delayed response." She jokingly responded, but silently cursed herself for her poor choice of conversation. _

_Ignoring her, he continued, "That just another fancy name you heard, or do you actually know who he is?"_

"_He certainly wasn't your everyday cruel, nasty, self-destructive Average Joe slummin' the streets of England." She rambled on, but tried to display mild arrogance. _

_He countered, "Ah, but don't forget obnoxious, immensely good-looking and extremely talented?" mirroring her arrogance. _

_She studied him temporarily, "Now, are we talking about you, or Sly?" she laughed and rolled her eyes. _

He opened his mouth for a quick retort, but her words quickly sunk in and he grinned even wider, "Did you just admit that I was good looking?"

She looked at him somewhat annoyed, "Did you just admit Sid was good looking?"

_He laughed at her uneasiness, "It's a well known fact Sly was one of the leading punk sex icons in the late 70's."_

"_So?" She narrowed her eyes, definitely regretting this choice of conversation. _

"_So… It's a fact. It's not my personal opinion. It's a fact."_

"_Well, you have more of a Johnny Rotten flare to you anyhow." She haughtily replied and quickly folded her arms across her chest. _

_He gazed at her curiously wondering if she was actually upset, "You know, you never answered my question."_

"_Hmm?" She knew what he was referring to, but she wanted to play dumb anyway. _

_Not wanting to let her off that easy he continued, "Did you admit that I look good?" _

_She turned to face him and looked him directly in the eyes, "I admit that's what you believe."_

_He slowly took in her response and sat in silence, replaying their conversation over in his mind. Surprised couldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. He noticed she had been surprising him a lot lately. Just when he thought his smile couldn't grow any wider …he was proven wrong._

"_I can't believe you've been holding out on me." _

Regaining her senses, Neela mentally slapped herself for getting lost in her thoughts. She needed to stop thinking about this.

All he meant was, I had been holding out on him… with my knowledge of… things… that he finds interesting. Yes. That's it. He didn't mean anything by that. I mean, of course. What else would he have meant?

"Bloody hell." She muttered aloud to herself but quickly shoved her face deeper into her pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I appreciate the feedback so much you guys! Does anyone think I'm taking this too slow? …Or even too fast, for that matter… Let me know what you think… : ) 

Oh and I realize it was quite a character leap at the end, Neela probably wouldn't ever have a conversation with Ray regarding the Sex Pistols, but it practically wrote itself, it was uncontrollable.


	8. Sure Can't Help Her None

Chapter 8: Sure Can't Help Her None

Slamming the door behind her, Neela trampled into the living room, muttering to herself and immediately bumped into something; or possibly someone.

"Hey, Doctor Neela"

She shot a quick glare at the intruder, "Hello, Bret."

"Rough day?" He asked casually with a smirk firmly in place.

"Why do you say that?" She asked and carelessly moved past him into the kitchen.

Sensing the sarcasm in her voice his smirk grew even wider, "You don't seem very happy to see me?"

"Now what would give you that idea." She stated and let out an annoyed sounding sigh.

"Do you always answer questions with a rhetorical question?" A satisfied pleasure rose within him as she became even more frantic in search for something to eat.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" She shot back, immediately standing upright and glaring at him with every once of anger inside her.

"So… is this one you actually want me to answer?" He chucked lightly and continued to gaze at her.

"I give up." With a defeated sigh, she moves to leave the kitchen. Not quick enough though.

Bret quickly moves between her and the doorway with a smug expression planted on his face.

Suddenly stopping and even more annoyed, "Why are you looking at me like that."

He silently pretends to contemplate for a second before giving in, "How am I looking at you?"

Neela's glare intensified, "Like you're very amused by this situation."

He kept eyes firmly on her and took a leisurely sip of his beer, "It's sort of hard not to be."

Deciding not to waste any more energy arguing, she carelessly grabbed his beer and took a quick sip. "What are you doing here anyway? Ray isn't even home."

"Maybe I'm not here to see Ray." He took the bottle back after seeing the disgusted look on her face after swallowing.

Her evil glare quickly returned.

"Hey, relax. It was a joke." He chanted, attempting to play it nonchalance.

"Yes. Thanks for that." She silently shook her head at his antics and positioned herself comfortably on the couch.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, hoping she'd sense his genuine concern.

"You mean besides you?" she retorted but smiled in spite of herself.

Setting the bottle down on the table, he placed himself at the other end of the couch. "You were angry at the world before you even knew I was in the apartment."

She reluctantly sat up and looked him directly in the eyes, "I'm not angry at the bloody world, just…" but quickly stops herself as he raises his eyebrows.

He watches her head towards her bedroom but quickly catches up, "Come on, your secret is safe with me."

Grudgingly she turns around, immediately yelling in his face, "Ray! Okay? I'm mad at Ray! I said it. Can you get out of my way now?"

"Ahh." Casually leaning against the wall with his arms folded, understanding dawns on him.

"Don't." She's no longer yelling, but the coldness in her voice is apparent.

"Excuse me?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't be a smart ass." She clarifies and continues to move toward her bedroom.

"Really? Because it suits me so well." He plasters a fake smile on his face, hoping to get a kinder reaction from her.

"Can we just stop this, please?" she begs, defeated.

"Okay, I'm sorry." With his hands in the air, he backs away. "Where are you going?"

"To my bedroom." She states dramatically and silently adds, "Where does it look like."

"Wait. Wait. Slow down." He gracefully wraps an arm around her waist and carefully sets his drink on the table.

"Bret, what are you--" she starts to ask, genuinely shocked.

"I have a better idea." He says slowly.

"I beg your pardon?" Not for a second buying into his innocence smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." He pauses.

"Relax. Sit down. Kick off your shoes." He said while pointing to the couch.

"Why should I?"

"Because I know you don't dislike me nearly as much as you pretend. And I know you don't want to hurt my feelings."

She grudgingly sits down and eyes him curiously as glides around the apartment.

He quickly inserts a CD, grabs a bottle of whiskey, 2 shot glasses and sits down next to her.

"Have you ever listened to Rob Johnson before?" he asks innocently, "a blues artist…"

"Are you serious?"

"I didn't think so." He said easily and comfortably situated himself next to her.

"I always play this CD when I'm pissed at Ray."

"Yeah? Does it help?"

"Why else would I be playing it for you?" he grins easily.

"Oh, I don't know…" she smirks and looks skeptically at him, "Some half-assed attempt to get in my pants?"

"Well, you sure think highly of yourself, don't you?" he asks wide-eyed in fake mockery.

Neela laughs lightly and lazily kicks off her shoes.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, neither quite knowing what to say.

Finally, Bret turns to her and says defiantly, "We're going to play a game."

Neela lets out a short laugh, "You are completely off your bird."

"Did you just say off your bird?" he asks, with obvious surprise in his voice.

"It's all greek to me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I can't believe a year has gone by since I've updated. Thank you procrastination! I think I'm back… I really want to finish this. This chapter sucks though… I'm trying to get past this writers block I guess. Bret will only be around for 1 chapter after this and then he's pretty much gone. So you can expect things to get better from here on out. Hopefully I'll stay motivated. 


End file.
